We are familiar with a fluid carrying assembly with several hose components and at least one connector component in patent WO 2012/163819 A2, which gives examples of connector component variants such as T connectors, L connectors, Y connectors and straight connectors. Further fluid carrying assemblies can be seen in patents WO 2009/117059 A2 and WO 2007/048072 A2.